New Directions, New Members
by Going Crazy Inside Chick
Summary: What if two other characters had been there from the beginning? How much would the show we love be affected? And would it be good or bad?


I do not own Glee

ALso to the first one who can guess the relationship between Kadira and Eric will recieve a character in the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Pilot Pt. 1<p>

"Must you follow me around all day," a young girl, around the age of 15, said turning around to face her alleged stalker.

The young boy, around the same age as her, stopped and gave her a dazzling smile, one of many. She just simply rolled her eyes at the obvious flirtation of the boy.

"Of course, Daddy's orders," he smirked.

She huffed and turned back around, her books held tightly to her chest. She shook her head annoyingly at the distraction that had plagued her since she could remember. Kadira Kebi was not one to complain, but this situation had become quite aggravating.

"If you must, please try to be more conspicuous," she said before starting her trek to Spanish.

"Si Senorita," her companion said smugly.

Kadira couldn't help, but want to smack the smug look off of his face. She took in a deep breath and counted to ten before putting a smile on her face. Kadira refused to lose her temper in public.

"Hola Senor Schuester," Kadira said walking into the classroom.

The handsome man standing at the front of the classroom was writing an assignment on the whiteboard in black expo marker. If often made Kadira wonder why a white man, with curly, brown hair and blue eyes, was teaching Spanish. He could speak it fluently and knew what he was talking about, so she would just shrug off the thought.

"Hola Kadira," he greeted without even turning around.

She sat next to a tall young man with a clean cut hairstyle. Finn Hudson was the quarterback of the football team and the head cheerleader's boyfriend.

The cheerleader in question was the blonde girl who sat behind them. President of the Celibacy Club and head cheerleader for the McKinley Cheerios, Quinn Fabray was the queen bee at the school.

Together, the two were the center of the popular clique at the school. They ran this place and their word was law.

Kadira was the exact opposite however. She paid no mind to who was popular and who just got downgraded to loser status. She had to be focused on her life and all her activities. She was in A/V Club, Ballet Club, a member of the Academic Decathlon team, the MVP of the Volleyball team, and a straight a student. She didn't have time for popularity. She was calm, cool, and collected. She never made a mistake and always made the right decisions.

Later that Day

Slam! The two folders were thrown on the desk. One was so thin it was almost nonexistent. The other, however, had two and a half volumes to it. In front of those folders sat Kadira and her companion, Eric. The thin one was Kadira's, a fact that she was very proud of. Eric seemed equally as proud to have such a large permanent record.

There they sat in Mr. Schuester's office, neither knowing why there were there. Kadira kept a cold look on her face, revealing nothing that was going underneath the surface. Eric just put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"I am very disappointed in you two," Mr. Schuester said.

He threw two small sheets of paper on the desk in front of them. Kadira eyed them as did Eric.

"Cheat sheets?" Kadira asked.

"Mr. Schue this is an insult to my cheating ability!" Eric said sitting up. "If I cheated, no one would've known."

"This is an insult to my intellect Mr. Schuester, I can speak 10 different languages fluently, and one of them includes this simple form Spanish!" Kadira argued feeling insulted.

Even when she was angry and insulted, Kadira still managed to keep her cool. Her volume increased only slightly, but she still sat there with a cold look on her face.  
>"It's too late guys, I found the sheets and I'm taking them to Principal Figgins!" Mr. Schue said standing up.<p>

Kadira put her hand to the face and exhaled. She shot a look to Eric, signifying that she passed the torch to him. Kadira didn't have time for all this nonsense, it wasn't in her schedule.

"Mr. Schue, there has to be something we can do," Eric suggested to the teacher.

Mr. Schuester looked at them before a smile played on his lips. In that instant, their lives changed.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you thought about the story.<p>

R&R people! Please!


End file.
